


Calming Draughts

by DHW



Series: GrangerSnape100 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: grangersnape100, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DHW/pseuds/DHW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> The Senses</p><p><b>Disclaimer:</b> I do not own these characters. They belong to JKR. I make no money from this piece of fiction.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Calming Draughts

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** The Senses
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters. They belong to JKR. I make no money from this piece of fiction.

Smoke curled from the tops of the cauldrons, filling the room with a swirling lavender mist. It crept along the tables and between the students, filling their minds with the scent of rain and honey. It danced under the desks and across the floor, clouding the mind and enlightening the senses. Beauty made solid, for they were brewing Calming Draughts. And true serenity is the most beautiful concept of all.

Severus looked up from his marking, meeting the steady gaze of Miss Granger. Sparks, invisible to the rest, passed between them. And at that moment they forgot who they were.


End file.
